


All Eyes On Us

by cockumentary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Discovering Kinks, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, attack on titan - Freeform, erejeanmarco - Freeform, jean kirstein - Freeform, marco bott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of requested by a friend of mine on tumblr...</p><p>It’s midnight, Jean and Eren are horny as fuck, and Marco finds out that one of his friends is keeping a dirty little secret. Once he knows what that secret is, he decides to act on it.</p><p>
  <i> "Nah. I’ve gotta say, seeing you two go at it nearly every night can be pretty entertaining. That is, when I’m not helping you out," the freckled male stuffs a paper in his humongous textbook before setting it on the coffee table in front of him. "It’s like having a real live porno unfold right before my very eyes." Marco uses some kind of weird hand gesture that’s supposed to represent magic, complete with an overly seductive voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I didn’t think you had it in you, Bodt. That’s fucking obscure and kinky and on another level to.. enjoy watching us like that,” Jean says, his eyes widening as he stresses the word watching.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> “But you know what? I can’t complain about it. After all, Jaegermeister over here is a real show, huh?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Eyes On Us

There’s a loud bang, and then there’s a ridiculous sound that lets Marco know his wild other halves are home.

It almost sounds like bodies carelessly slamming up against the wall with an occasional growl or giggle. Marco’s curiosity is peaked even further when the ruckus causers strut into the dorm like they’re on some kind of flamboyant runway for alcoholics.

It’s late at night and there’s only one reason responsible for what’s unfolding before his eyes. Well, maybe two. Either drugs or some hard liquor. Or maybe Eren and Jean really are just plain fucking _insane_ about each other.

Eren receives a sneer from across the room as he barges in with his partner in crime, and the smirk comes from the one who’s busy skimming through his big, bulky biology book. The freckled, lazy couch potato is busy lounging on the loveseat, head lazily resting on one of the worn arms of it.

This is college, mind you, and the three of them are now expected to do big boy work. Whether they actually choose to make an effort is up to them, though. It seems as though the two mentioned rebels would rather waste their time doing something else at the moment.

Maybe the studious one will have to join in, because let’s face it, he knows he can’t stay focused for long when his buddies are going at it. Well, _boyfriends_ would be a more appropriate word. But no one has to know about that secret terminology they use. To everyone else, they’re just three idiot best friends who go to frat parties they shouldn’t even be at and horse around way too often. Oh yeah, and they fuck.

"Would you look at what the cat dragged in?" Marco’s voice cuts like a knife through the mixed sounds of grunting, fumbling to get clothes off, and laughing. Jean looks like a deer in headlights after that little interjection, because truth be told, he didn’t even realize Marco was and still is watching them intently. Blame Eren for that, because when they’re being intimate, Jean can never take his eyes off him. It _totally_ doesn’t spark Jean’s arousal to know that those intense brown eyes were probably watching his every move like a hawk the whole time.

There’s a brief silence before the blond finally decides to retort.

"…Shut up and get back to work, you goody two shoes. This is why you should have roomed with Armin." Jean snaps, but can’t hold back a lame grin as he sees Marco smiling back at him in the same exact way. Marco must think he’s a fucking doofus for snogging his boyfriend Eren right there, which isn’t a totally wrong assumption.

"Nah. I’ve gotta say, seeing you two go at it nearly every night can be pretty entertaining. That is, when I’m not helping you out," the freckled male stuffs a paper in his humongous textbook before setting it on the coffee table in front of him. "It’s like having a real live porno unfold right before my very eyes." Marco uses some kind of weird hand gesture that’s supposed to represent magic, complete with an overly seductive voice.

"I didn’t think you had it in you, Bodt. That’s fucking obscure and kinky and on another level to.. enjoy _watching_ us like that,” Jean says, his eyes widening as he stresses the word _watching_.

“But you know what? I can’t complain about it. After all, Jaegermeister over here is a real show, huh?”

He receives a playful punch in the arm from none other than Eren, and before they know it, the brunette’s cheeks are beet red.

"Yeah, Jean? Pretty hypocritical of you to be calling it weird when I saw it in your browsing history. Voyeurism and threesomes, correct?" The green-eyed flustered mess decides to speak up and finally put Jean on the spot where he belongs.

"How the fuck did you know!? Isn’t that like an invasion of my privacy?"

"Not when we use the same computer, dumbass. There’s a thing called in-private browsing, y’know."

"Guys, it’s not the end of the world. I guess we just share a kink, that’s all." Marco decides to interrupt their little outburst, trying to be the mediator as always. "Maybe we should act on it."

Eren hesitates for a moment before looking at Jean and then back at Marco as if to double-check that the situation is in fact reality.

"…Act on it? You mean you want to watch us..?"

"Well, yeah. I could always join in if things got too awkward." Marco flashes him that oh-so-common reassuring smile, and what can Eren do? It’s almost as bad as the puppy dog eyes, because everyone Marco’s friends with has fallen victim to that smile at least once. He’s not as innocent as he seems.

"Then I guess it’s a done deal." Jean smirks, and by this point, they’re both eying Eren like he’s some kind of prized trophy. How can he complain? He’s always wanted to be the star, anyway. This can be his chance.

All this talk of kinks and getting physical has gotten Eren hard enough, and both Jean and Marco can tell that he’s got it bad and that he’s getting impatient. Not gonna lie, though, he probably looks best that way. The way he bites his lip and grabs Jean to let him know that he needs him is a dead giveaway. More importantly, Eren needs his mouth.

Jean is kissing him roughly, tugging at those unkempt brown locks as he goes along, until he finally reaches that one sensitive spot below Eren’s ear. It’s not quite a pressure point, but it does things to Eren’s mental well-being when kissed, licked, or bitten at. No one knows why, and neither does he.

Guaranteed he lets out a moan when Jean starts to tease that delicate area with his tongue, and when Marco hears that guttural noise, he’s paying attention to them like they’re a fucking movie. That little noise is like the rising action that gets him interested and ultimately _sucks him in_ , because he can feel just the slightest bit of arousal between his legs when he sees Jean grinding into Eren. Maybe it’s more than just a bit of arousal.

Eren’s leather jacket has magically ended up on the floor, and lucky for Jean, he’s wearing just an exposing tank top underneath it. His neck is free to be nipped at, but more imperatively, his cock is harder than ever and the look on his face is just begging for Jean to put his mouth on it.

"Come on, Kirschtein… Enough of this shit," he keens, fingers still curled in Jean’s hair as his neck is bitten at and marks are surely in the process of being made. But Eren could care less about those red and purple _'beauty marks'_ on his neck, because he wants people to know. He wants people to wonder about him and who he’s been with. “Quit being a tease.”

"Fine, Jaeger. I mean, your _highness_.” An almost sinister grin spreads across Jean’s lips as he starts to squeeze Eren’s thighs and palm ever so softly at his erection. “Even though watching you squirm out of impatience would be pretty sexy, I’m not _that_ cruel.”

Marco is intrigued by the situation now, because Jean’s kissing his way down Eren’s toned stomach until he reaches the hem of his tight jeans where a dastardly belt is stopping him from doing what Eren wants him to.

His fingers work hastily to discard it, and it is soon added to the pile where Jean’s shirt and Eren’s jacket are resting messily on the floor. Marco subtly begins to touch his own arousal as Jean dips downward to kiss the tip of Eren’s hardness through his boxers. Damn right he’s a fucking tease.

With a tug of the waistband, Eren’s boxers are easily slipped off, allowing his cock to spring free from where it had been uncomfortably restrained. Jean gives it a few slow strokes, and those ministrations are almost agonizing for Eren who just wants desperately be sucked off. Marco has the right mind to go over there and fuck them both until they can’t stand anymore, but he stays true to the rules of their little game and continues to pleasure himself as he bites his lip. He’s panting, but it’s not too obvious. Yet.

Jean licks up and down the shaft, leaving trails of Eren's pre-cum mixed with spit. Eren lets out an uncontrollable moan, making smoldering eye contact with Marco in the process. Jean really knows how to drag the situation out just to be a minx, and the look Marco and Eren share just urges Eren to fuck Jean’s mouth.

He forces Jean’s mouth down onto his cock, and Marco flashes him a smirk of approval as they both hear his muffled coughing and sputtering. If there was anything Marco loved seeing, it was his best friend being turned into a whore. And it didn’t matter who was doing it.

Eren allows him to come back up for air, fingers tightly curled in those silky blond locks.

"Suck." he commands, and Jean gives him one innocent look with those eager amber eyes before taking the head of Eren’s cock in as far as it would go. Jean tries to grab at his pert ass for good leverage, but his hands are quickly removed and put behind his back where they belong.

Whatever they’re doing must be really fucking attractive, because now Marco is letting out keens himself as the pace he’s teasing his dick at speeds up.

Jean tries to take Eren even further, nice and deep, without choking himself. He knows his throat and jaw are probably going to be aching the next morning, but his boyfriends are completely worth it. If Professor Zoe asked about why his voice was so hoarse, he would have to come up with some bullshit excuse that didn’t relate to fellatio. But Marco would know exactly why in the back of his mind, because he happens to be in that same exact theatre class.

The blond is unable to use his hands or really anything, so he’s forced to put his mouth to Eren’s ultimate test. A hand guides his head along as he hums, not even being able to touch his own needy self. Marco has a great view of his ass which is nicely sticking out for all to see. Marco's just about finished, and the only thing preventing him from coming is his own hand that’s gripping the base of his dick.

"Jean.. I’m gonna cum…" Eren lets out a hitched breath, almost answering for Marco as his fingers pull his lover's hair in the slightest way. "And when I do, I want you to swallow."

The latter male nods to the best of his ability and brings Eren over the edge until his hot seed is spurting down Jean’s throat and onto his tongue. He finally gets to take a deep breath when he parts from Eren’s cock, licking at the trail of cum and spit and cleaning up the mess he made. Marco is left admiring them with a goofy smile, and it’s obvious that both him and Eren had a good time.

Eren and Jean should lose control again some night so they can discover each others' kinks more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this is half assed, friends! i'm usually used to writing 2 characters doing the do and learning how to write kinky polyamory between 3 fucks is pretty tough


End file.
